thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Clouds (ANW)
Synopsis The group comes across a new safe haven, discovering a storm is on it's way. Plot Mike's group walk towards the mall, seeing a big wall around it. Two men appear, pointing guns at them. Shane, one of the men, demand to know who they are. Mike tells him they're just looking for shelter. Suddenly, a loud, female voice yells at Shane, demanding him to let Mike's group in. Shane growls and opens the doors. The group walk in, Shane leading them into the building. As they go up the stairs, Heather and Kelly stop them, telling Shane that 'The Queen' only wants the leader of the group. Kaya tells Mike to go on in. Heather and Kelly lead him into one of the stores where a woman is sitting on a throne made of tables. She asks who he is, where he came from and what he wants. He introduces himself, saying he came from The safe zone and he and his group just want shelter. Before she can say much else, Jai runs in, telling her she needs to see something. Maura tells Mike to follow. The three run into the back, where there is some sort of laboratory. Jai tells them there's a big storm coming their way. Maura sighs, telling Mike he can stay with them. Mike heads to his group and tells them they're allowed to stay. Shane says he'll take them to one of the stores where they will stay. The group set their stuff up and change into new clothes. Ben goes out and bumps into a guy named Kyle Meeks. He apologizes and continues on, Kyle smirking at him as he watches him. Kelly passes by him and whispers, "Careful, your boner's showing." She then bumps into Sacha and he apologizes, walking away. She stares at him, making Kyle laugh and repeat what she said to him. She punches him lightly and they walk away together. Kaya is staring at the clouds outside when Corey sits down beside her, asking how she's doing. She questions if he thinks it's safe to be here, to which he says 'maybe.' She points out the storm clouds and says with all the windows in The Kingdom, there would be glass all over. He tells her not to think about it too much and she mumbles, "How can't I?" Mike sees Maura in one of the storage rooms and hides, waiting for her to leave. He enters, finding a severed head of an infected. He picks up his knife when the door opens and Maura screams. She shoves him to the side. "Please, don't hurt him. He's... He's my husband." Zack and Kyra see Shane is having trouble with the infected at the wall. One of the infected get in through a hole, scaring several people. Zack swings an ax at it, while Kyra takes Shane's gun and shoots down several infected. Shane fixes the hole and thanks the two for the help. Dean is outside the mall that night, standing on top of the wall. Aile sees him and asks what he's doing. He faces her and admits he was still working with Shadow and told him about the plan to find the shadows. He says everything that happened to the Safe Zone was his fault. Aile says they can forgive him. Dean shakes his head and sobs, saying he can't forgive himself. He then apologizes before putting his arms out and leaning back, falling on the other side of the wall. Aile screams as infected grab him, digging into his stomach. Co-Stars *Shannon Kook - Kyle Meeks *Carlson Young - Kelly Westfield *Mandi Christine Kerr - Heather *Daniel Zovatto - Shane Deaths *Dean Trivia *Anna Paquin is added back to the main cast. *It's been confirmed new relationships would start up soon. **Sacha Vetrov and Kelly Westfield. **Kyra and Zack Bell. **Ben and Kyle Meeks. **Corey Reed and Kaya Dutch. **Ingrid Martinez and Serina. * Category:A New World Category:Episodes